In examination or treatment using a catheter, for example, in cardiac catheterization examination, an artery is punctured, a guide wire is inserted, and the catheter inserted. The to-be-punctured portion is a radial artery, a brachial artery, a femoral artery, or the like. With respect to the radial artery among these arteries, it is easy to secure rest of hemostasis after examination, and since actions of a patient do not need to be restrained, the radial artery is suitable as a to-be-punctured portion.
On the other hand, a high technique is required for the puncture of the radial artery. In general, the puncture of the radial artery is performed while estimating running of the radial artery by palpation. In the case where the puncture is difficult, the puncture may be sometimes performed by using ultrasonic diagnostic equipment. However, manipulation procedures accompanied with scanning a probe are complicated, and the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment is relatively expensive From such a clinical background, a technique of visualizing various arteries with a simple configuration and a relatively low cost, particularly, a technique of visualizing a radical artery has been eagerly waited for.
By the way, it is known that near-infrared light has a high permeability with respect to a human tissue such as skin, fat, and muscle. A blood vessel visualization device utilizing a property in that hemoglobin in blood absorbs near-infrared light has been proposed (refer to Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of visualizing a blood vessel of a finger for the purpose of performing biometric authentication.
As commercialized blood vessel visualization devices using near-infrared light and a near-infrared camera, a blood vessel visualization device “VeinViewer” (registered trademark) produced by Christie Medical Holdings Inc., a non-contact vein visualization device “StatVein” (registered trademark) produced by Techno Medica Co., Ltd., and the like are known.